1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable terminal, and more particularly, to a method for displaying battery residual quantity in a portable terminal having a self-luminescence display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A self-luminescence display rapidly increases power consumption exponentially as the brightness and whiteness of an image increases according to a device characteristic. The self-luminescence display accounts for a maximum of over 30% of the power consumption of a portable terminal. Thus, the power consumption of the self-luminescence device, according to a brightness change of an image, significantly affects the entire power consumption of the portable terminal.
A portable terminal having a passive luminescent display displays a battery residual quantity by monitoring a voltage applied from the battery through a wireless modem, comparing the monitored voltage with a reference voltage, and reflecting a decreasing voltage value in real-time.
However, if the brightness of an image output through a self-luminescence display is rapidly changed in a terminal having the self-luminescence display, a large amount of voltage is instantaneously consumed by the self-luminescence display. Accordingly, if a portable terminal having a self-luminescence display displays battery residual quantity in the same way as a portable terminal having a passive luminescent device display, the battery residual quantity may occasionally fluctuate and display according to the brightness of the self-luminescence display since a change of an instantaneously consumed voltage is reflected onto the battery residual quantity.